User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story of yours that was deleted, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that was deleted? Read that guide before asking why your story was deleted. If you are inquiring about a longer story that was deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on possible issues. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta that was deleted, if so, this guide has you covered on common pitfalls. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong and how you can improve. Archives ---- Incorrect Edits Hi U recently sent me a message saying that i may have commited vandalism by editing an existing article. But u know how I started to edit the page? I logged in and Creepypasta said, "Hey! Edit this page!" and that's how I started. What now? What happened? Can u explain please? well, well, well... Yo Empy, how you're doing? Now that I came here to have a quick look on how things are going, I may as well update on how I've been doing. Apparently, I got accepted to study at a community college in Canada, so I'm finally moving away, for real this time. I'll invest in a design career instead though. It's what I'm "good" at, and all of that talk about becoming and actor and blah blah blah was just me thinking that other people's opinions on what I should do was more valid than what I wanna do or can do. Tbh I can't wait to fall on a snowy ground. I'm so sick of the warm tropical hell I live in, and I always hated the warm weather. I can't wait to live an almost independent life and live in a much more individualistic and progressive society as well. I'm so sick of feeling like a total foreigner in my own land and not being able to relate to the culture and the people, especially the normies. How you're doing meanwhile? ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 22:17, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Nightmare fuel hey there Empyreallnvective, this may sound stupid, but i need your help deleten a image i accidently uploaded in the Nightmare fuel page, wich is kinda controversial because of politics, it is about the latest image, i've tried deleting it myself but it won't let me do it.... thnx for the help already Thedutchsniper (talk) 15:04, November 26, 2017 (UTC) The last one yes, with the man that has blonde shitty hair. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:RETARD.jpg?oldid=1304671 Thedutchsniper (talk) 15:20, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Project_M If you haven't read my blog post, I am working on a creepypasta based off of Submachine that takes the form of a novel. There is one problem with that: the pasta is split into chapters, so I would have to reveal its lore one chapter at a time. Now, if you have read the post, I said I would need to contact an admin so I could do something special. Well, you are that admin and the special thing I wanted to do is reveal the story one chapter at a time. Of course, it would start on the "Writer's workshop" thread under the subject "Project_M" but the problem is reviewing the novel based off of its individual chapters. So I have 2 questions for you: Would you allow me to post 1 chapter per week for the creepy pasta in the "Writer's Workshop" section? What about when and if it becomes a creepypasta? Please answer in my talk page. MorrisDay1999 (talk) 23:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Potentially snitchin' Is it important that the only people responding to/praising the story on this blog only have 1-3 edits and only joined within the last few days? Raidra (talk) 21:48, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough. You're certainly welcome, and have a good one! Raidra (talk) 00:33, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Greetings I saw that my blog post was deleted? I was planning on editting the story there, since it was unfinished, and then add it as a full on story later. As I had on the page "I plan on posting this here as so that I can edit it. Once I'm done, I'll move it to the writer's workshop, and then make it a full on story. IT WILL NOT BE HERE FOREVER." I was posting it there so that I could finish it up, as I have ADHD and tend to not finish things straight away. Especially since I wanted to edit it up so that it seemed realistic and not rushed- as I was simply planning out how I was going to write it and work from there. May you please restore the blogpost, or at least allow me to hear your full on reasoning as to why you deleted my unfinished story I was planning on edittng up? Thank you, I await your response. Hope you've had agood day and have a good evening! (Sorry if this seems to come off as rude, as thats not my intent. I got into an arguement with someone once before when I was simply trying to defuse it and be calm about the situation at hand. I hope you understand my concerns and do not take this personal). Sincerely,Mockingjay108the2ndd (talk) 06:58, December 3, 2017 (UTC)Mockingjay108the2ndd/Someone who has No Idea How These Talk Pages Work ---- Re: Greetings Greetings again I saw your postage about my story on the blog page, and saw that you offered to dig up the text again so that I may post it to the writer's workshop. Can you please do that for me? I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks! (Also, I had read the rules beforehand, and I saw that you weren't allowed to post stories as blogposts. I did not think that applied to unfinished stories, but I should of asked beforehand, yet instead I was ignorant. Apologies for that.) Sincerely, Someone Who Still Has 0 idea As To How Talk Pages Work/Mockingjay108the2ndd Deletion Reason 1 Just wondering was the publisher of It came i was wondering why it was deleted, It was my first little story Delete this pls Hi there, I wrote a story here ages ago and I would like it taken down (due to various requests that have pestered me over the years), but I'm not sure how to do that. The story is Happy Puppet Syndrome. Sorry if I'm just being dense and it's horribly obvious how to do lol. EDIT: Thank you! I understand, that should be good enough though. Ashes, Ashes 05:51, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Deletion reason 2 Alright Dude, now I'm ticked off! In less than 7 minutes, YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA! Okay, so the first one didn't meet the standards, thats why! But the SECOND ONE?! IT DID MEET THE STANDARDS! ARE YOU TRYING TO TROLL ME?!! Sincerely, toiletfan2 I got your reply. But before I write anything more, I need to know how to GET to the writers workshop. I will also try to reduce the "then" word, and the cliches. Thanks. Oops I just published a creepypasta and it detected it as harmful to the spam detection. I don't know what just happened. toiletfan2 Filter Reply Yeah, thanks. Can't write another story. Reasons, Can't get the standards right, out of ideas. Thanks. RE: Titling Hi Empy. Yes, if you could revert the title to "DoorelessChambers.com Forum that would be fine, I'd appreciate it. And yes I am the original author of the story. I was just having difficulty with the formattting translation from TooSpooky where'd I'd originally put it up for critique. Thanks! CrackedMack (talk) 07:42, December 12, 2017 (UTC) : UPDATE: Hey again. So the page got cleared and none of the story got moved to the new page. When I tried recreating it I'm still gitting the Extension Hook Error. I have it all properly formatted and ready to go once again. Any way that could be fixed? Thanks : CrackedMack (talk) 08:15, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Just saw your last message, and saw the link. No idea why it didn't come up before but now I understand what's going on. Thanks gfor correcting that and getting it set up! ::: CrackedMack (talk) 06:59, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Blog and Site Rules What the heck man, you litraly deleted my blog and creepypasta wtf Old account gone, hoping to get my story back Hello! I am writing to see if I can get my story back, I am not sure how to do this as my account is no longer able to be signed in. My username as Cnsnyder2013 and the story deleted was As Dead As Night, I am hoping to redo some of my older works and I can't get them since most have been deleted. :) Thank you for your time and the article explaining your process 21:15, December 13, 2017 (UTC)ChivvyL (talk) :thank you so much for helping <3 I actually have a really bad memory problem and am very excited to see these. I forgot about most of them. I don't remember why I stopped writing as most of these are very good base points. Im going to revamp these and post a couple of them. Once again thank you so so so much ChivvyL (talk) 21:59, December 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Article listing Okay, yeah that really threw me off because I didn't see it in the site rules when I first joined, and when that notification popped up it was really confusing. Thanks, --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 20:57, December 14, 2017 (UTC) PS: Apparently I came here in 2013 and did something without remembering it. >> Deletion Reason 3 i was just about to edit it and fix up some things so could I please have it back and change some things? BatWolfStories (talk) 14:08, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, also are you allowed post other peoples stories from youtube if you give 100% permission? BatWolfStories (talk) 14:15, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Reason 4 Hey i dont give a #### about what you think about my first pasta!!!!! THE RULES ARE TO STRICT!!! AND U CANT TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANT DO!!!! SO I AM BOYCOTTING THE WIKI!!! You little bitch! I SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON THE THING IN YOUR CLOSET!!!! AND I WAS TRYING TO BUILD CLIMAX AT THE END BY SAYING TO BE CONTINUED!!! BUT NOOOOOO! And also STOP BEING SNOBY!!!!! "DIS IS WHERE A PUT DE SALTEST OF MESSAGES!!!!!" OH I DONT CARE!!!! GET OVER YOURSELF!!! AND PLUS I WAS DOING IT ON A PS VITA BROWSER LIKE I AM NOW AND YOU CANT COPY AND PASTE FROM WORD SO I LOST IT ALL!!!! THANKS AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!!!! Deletion Reason 5 travis my friend why did you delete my story? I worked very hard to make it and I had a very bad day, my dog died and i wanted to let off some steam making stories in the internet, why did you take down my story? This pains me very much, please put it back on. very appreciated, best regards, -your friend, Creepytrollman :I know my story isn't the best but it would mean a lot if it stayed on the site, it is not very bad after all :) :thank you very much, -Creepytrollman travis this is hurting me TRAVIS YOU BULLY STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MY WRITING UR BOOK DOESN'T EVEN HAVE REVIEWS ON AMAZON SO I DON'T THINK YOUR IN A POSITION TO JUDGE ME U GOOD FOR NOTHING ELITIST :((( I, LIKE YOU, HAVE A PASSION FOR STORYTELLING. WHY DO U FEEL THE NEED TO BRING ME AND OTHER PEOPLE DOWN? WHY NOT LET US HAVE OUR GOOD TIMES? You are my very own Creppy Pasta That's it, when you'll see my pen is mightier than everything you have you'll feel sorry for underestimating me... you have 12 days... if you don't post my story back up I'll write a bad review on your book on amazon... Duplicate page Sorry for that. I should have used Google to look if there's a duplicate instead of relying on Wikia search. I'll take a note.Omar35880 (talk) 14:58, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Reason 6 Update this so you don't delete all the fucking terrible creppypasta's becasue they just want to have fun writing them i wanted to share my fucking story but you fucking deleted it fucking change it before i go insane Fuck you admin A flower This is a flower for you to pause at. /-_-\ / / \ / / \ \ \ / \__\__/ \\ -\\ ____ \\ / / ____ \\/___/ \ \ -// \___\//- -// \\ // //- -// // \\ \\ May it refresh you on your journey through these comments of pure salt and rage. Carry on, brave soldier. SOURCECODE01 (talk) 21:38, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Dat category I guess with me being featured next month, this is probably a good time to get one of them there author categories. Can you please wave your admin wand for me? Umbrello (talk) 21:44, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Broken?! You are officially off my list of top 147 magical princesses. But thank you for the category! XD Umbrello (talk) 21:51, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the message! Hiya Empy Thanks for the message. Sorry for the delay in replying - my junk mail sorter is rather aggressive so I didn't get an email alerting me to it. Like the idea of the 'personal category' option, especially since I already qualify. :) Currently life is ticking over as before, interspersed with some story ideas but typically before I can get them down reality appears to read my mind and employ them in the real world. Hard to be original when the world is getting darker than your dreams. :) If I can free up some time, and more importantly, force myself to abandon my PS4 and Netflix, I'm hoping to pin down my thoughts on something currently entitled A Very British Purge. Usual mix of dark humour and odd thoughts to be loved, hated or ignored in equal measure as per usual. :) I hope everything is going well with you and to wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy (creepy?) New Year! CS CharminglyShallow - "He was born with a gift of laughter and a sense that the world was mad." Rafael Sabatini – 'Scaramouche' (talk) 00:45, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Review umm hey dude i heard ur cridisisum and thought it was pretty harsh for a first draft i just wannted to leave a message bye Sorry to see you go This is my first time being back on the wiki in a while due to personal issues, and I just noticed that you've stepped down. Guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to see you leave the position. I hope that going back to a regular user gives you a chance to pursue what you want in life, and good luck, bud. I hope you had great holidays, and a great new years. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 22:47, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey I just want to say I appreciate all your help with editing my story and assisting me in getting it posted! I'm doing my best to finish the sequel, hopefully I wont need the training wheels this time :) Fisto (talk) 18:47, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Solomon's Key Hey buddy, just wanted to let you know. I shared my Solomon's Key narration on twitter and over the weekend it got about 400 views. Pretty cool thing to happen for me and my channel KillaHawke1 (talk) 03:34, January 8, 2018 (UTC) congrats Well Done Empy, It's great to hear that you've gotten a book published. So does that mean that you're not going to be here as often? Not like I'm ever on here any more, but I'm working on changing that. Hope that your book sells great, and you make a really big name for yourself. As always, I'm looking for people who I can trust their feedback for the stuff I write as well, and I've been more focused on getting published outside of this site and getting paid for it. If you would be willing to give me some feedback on some of my stories, when I get out of the funk I'm in and start writing again, I would be honored. If you do, my email is: johnathannash1988@gmail.com Again, congrats man. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 16:59, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Wow man, seems like you're getting your life in line really well. Hope you do great with those courses. How long did it take you to decide on going back to school? I've been thinking about going back for anthropology, with a minor in archeology. But it takes me forever to make up my mind and I don't know if I should or not. Good luck to you in your studies. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 23:48, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Story Critique Wanted: The Road to The Speaker Hello. Creeper50 back once again. I would like you to review my story called The Road to The Speaker. Creeper50 (talk) 22:52, January 31, 2018 (UTC)Creeper A Query Posed, but answered? Hey Empy, here's a neat question. How many people have you had ask you what your name meant? When I first saw it, I loved it (always a fan of over the top words). Anyways, I ramble. Feel free to ignore me, just figured I'd ask and wish you well. Cheers mate! The only thing that I know for certain, is that I know nothing. - Plato (talk) 03:39, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the reply! Always love hearing from you. And everythings as well as can be, Heavenly Insult. Always forget the signature. The only thing that I know for certain, is that I know nothing. - Plato (talk) 04:04, February 3, 2018 (UTC) And I got one more question. I'm not asking to be promoted (yet) but what does it take to become a staff of the wiki? Now that I have a consistent schedule and am no longer at the whim of the american school system, plus a steady income, I feel like I can rebuild a rep and actually become a productive member of this not-so-little anymore society. Thanks for reading Machete! Burn a body in a creamatorium, its your job. Burn a body at home, it turns into "evidence". (talk) 04:27, February 3, 2018 (UTC) So what does it mean? HopelessNightOwl (talk) 06:47, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Hi, could you delete the page The Journal of Sullivan Jones? Thanks! Frank Phillips (talk) 23:17, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Chicken and waffles topple governments Hi Empy. Are you up for a review? I'm trying get one more before I post a story of mine. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 13:54, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyways. Good luck with your studies! Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:13, February 18, 2018 (UTC) "Code: Red -- Full Lock-down has been initiated..." I saw that for just a second and thought there was something wrong on my end, but it went away after a refresh. Must've only caught the last half of it I guess... Happy to help regardless! Vngel W (talk) 15:16, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Asking Permission Hello there, I found your story "I Am Not A Monster" and I'm interested in narrating it on my channel https://www.youtube.com/user/Kadin0131 that's if you allow me to. Thank you for your time Empyreallnvective. CrossWrites (talk) 19:42, March 13, 2018 (UTC)CrossWrites Well, hello there. You recently reviewed my story When You're Sleeping. Your review was very helpful. It was my intension to just make a few minor changes, but the story got away from me. That's a good thing, I think. I'm sure you're busy, so I'm not here to request another review. I thought you might be interested to see how your advise has influenced my story. I've renamed it Leave Them Be, and it's in the writer's workshop. Thanks again. --Kolpik (talk) 02:19, March 14, 2018 (UTC) THANK YOU Thank you for fixing my story. I restarted my computer and saw that on it. Thank you so much! EDIT: Wait...got deleted Ryan036 (talk) 20:56, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey Empy Hey Empy, I just published a story that I was debating putting here or publishing elsewhere for a while now. If you could give it a read and maybe leave a comment or something it would mean a lot. It's called The Nothingness in the Center of the Room. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 22:33, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Just saw you took off about 90% of my user page: that's understandable. However, it was not a story. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks, LaserRaptorz : ^) Edit Hey, thanks for catching that editing mistake I missed. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:07, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi There! Visiting to ask if you'd have some time to spare to chat for a bit. I'm doing a course and I'd like to interview writers, and, well, you're one of the best I know. Could you drop by and leave your email/Skype id? It would be very helpful! Thanks a whole bunch! --Flame19~ (talk) 12:47, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! I'll email you, and you can reply any time you're free. It shouldn't take long at all anyhow ^^ Thanks I mean it, I didn't expect to wake up to an archived talk page. Thank you for the assistance! Trapped in a Circle of Pure Atrocity 22:17, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Could you delete my most recent blog post? It's the one titled "I'm sorry for this post, but I'm angry and definitely (not) drunk". For obvious reasons, I want it gone lol. Thanks a bunch. Ameagle (talk) 13:58, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know man. I’m a titled drunk right now, so I may forget this when I’m sober, but I’ll have to listen to it than. How’ve you been man? JohnathanNash (talk) 23:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) CrossWrites (talk) 12:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC)CrossWrites https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyHyrBOJkXY&feature=youtu.be Sorry about how it turned out and that it took so long. Personal issues and something is up with my mic. The Reaper's Scythe Hey there, I was digging around and found that The Reaper's Scythe and Tobias Wade's other works were originally published on r/NoSleep, though he also hosts them on his own website, which was what came up first when I looked. Should it still be marked for deletion? Zarinaaa (talk) 04:02, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Copyright Fair enough. I'll make a note on the page, at least. Zarinaaa (talk) 04:06, June 7, 2018 (UTC) The Cabbie Homicide: Proto-creepypasta Proto-Pasta (the pre-2009 horror.) What I revealed about The Cabbie Homicide is a proto-pasta that would be creepypasta before it really had a name. This story is a work of true crime that plays up like The Tell-Tale Heart where it was written by H. P. Lovecraft with Anne Rule's output. Read up on Glendale Heights, Illinois, Addison, and Carol Stream and you will see where this story is creepypasta for the region. It places DuPage County on the landscape of creepy stories from the region. You just cannot make that up when you look at the Tribune as Jackie Druga now of Permuted Press, Terry Vinson, and some of The House of Pain E-zine alumni can confirm this because they looked up my friends from the era. I have a link which I wanted to add in the wiki page, can you please help me, I want to know how to find Admin? On this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eid_al-Fitr page, I wanted to add this http://www.rohitsharma.co/17-top-eid-special-songs-2018-download-eid-songs/ link. There is no previously content there, so I would like to add that link it's very helpful for people's. Please tell me I want to request Admin to add that link. Thanks! Rohit S hello if you need to contact me go ahead im at tatryangamer21@gmail.com or I have discord but please do not remove my story yet Im going to fix it iv been working on this for months now Iv been comeing up with stuff for it and everything just email me where the punctuation errors and such are or just tell me I will fix them Ether way its my first time writeing a story hey, can you please remove the deletion template on the butterfly experiment? I have fixed the issue and didn't notice I deleted the previous one or something so, sorry. TheTripleTrouble Mix (talk) 22:06, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Clarification Hi there! I just want to double check something. The "Videos" category is for which of the following: stories that have ''videos, stories ''about ''videos, or both? Thanks! J. Deschene (talk) 22:34, July 21, 2018 (UTC) For Shame For shame. Couldn't of just let it go could you? Won little error and I bet your left feeling itchie all over. Their's no pleasing some people. Joking aside, thanks for catching that. Hope everything's going well with you. The help's always appreciated ChristianWallis (talk) 16:31, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I'm good thank you. Trying to get back into writing but there's never enough time and when there is I'm bloody knackered. Hoping to have something up soon ChristianWallis (talk) 19:05, July 26, 2018 (UTC) erm hi i was just wondering if uh you could help me with something? you dont have to i could ask someone else its fine but uh i dont know how to correctly post a picture of my creepypasta ov with their backstory i was wondering if you did .__. Request permission for video narrations Hi there empyreallnvective, I really enjoyed your story At My Most Human State and was wondering if I could obtain permission to narrate it on my channel as well as some of your other stories too? I will give links to the story, your page and full credit will be given. Thanks and best wishes Fairly7Local (talk) 14:49, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :hey again, I've finished the video and hope you like it: : :I am considering monetizing my channel in future, are you okay with the video being monetized or if not I will make sure to turn off monetization. Thanks! :Fairly7Local (talk) 20:49, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Heya Hey man, happened to drop by the wiki this morning, how're you? Long time since we've talked, sorry for my perpetual absence, life's just hectic. Hope things are going alright :) Underscorre talk - - 12:45, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Glad to hear things are going well :) best of luck with the program. Underscorre talk - - 15:41, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Review for Jack's Road hey, i have fixed my post "Jack's Road" is it good now? can you check it please? An unfinished story People on here enter chapters all the time my story is just one chapter and I'm working on the grammar, here's an idea, actually help me out with anything that needs corrected. Point out what needs to be changed. Then why is there different parts of a story posted by other users? What constitutes as an unfinished story? I'm reading the rules but so far it doesnt say anything clear cut.--Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 23:22, August 11, 2018 (UTC) you make some amazing stories. just wanted to say that gives me a good way to occupy the increasing time i feel, and the endless chill that i feel. anyway have a great day, Oofsicle (talk) 01:53, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey I edited the Avthro article on the Creepypasta page. I have recently edited it and added more interesting stories, as well as fixing some of the grammar and spelling mistakes. If there's anything else you want me to fix, just reply. Joshua Cobracraft (talk) 18:58, August 20, 2018 (UTC)Fellow Editor Thank You Thank you for catching the accreditation and the sorting template deletion. It was accidental and I was trying to remember/figure out how to do it again, but you beat me to it. Thank you again for putting those back in! FateMagician (talk) 04:00, August 22, 2018 (UTC)FateMagician Isaac Peters - Your Time Travis, That was a good varmint hunting score. Two minutes and 22 seconds from that troll popping its head up on the wiki to you nailing it. Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 19:30, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for deleting my Creepy Pasta. Looking at it again, it wasn't that good. I'm kind of a new writer and from my understanding, the Writer's Workshop is for people to check out stories and review them right? I made a new creepypasta which is better and am hoping to get feedback on it. I'm just new and excited to submit creepypastas. DankDoodles (talk) 22:12, October 3, 2018 (UTC)Thanks, DankDoodles I Warned You A friend of mine had it playing on a projector screen one year for a New Years party and it was honestly the worst movie I have ever watched. We spent most of the night making fun of it. It was like a full house of Mystery Science Theater 3000.L0CKED334 (talk) 00:22, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I meant to submit something to writer's workshop and I accidentally submitted it. I would appreciate it if you could delete it. It's called "I'd Recommend Finishing It Over Lunch." DankDoodles (talk) 21:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC)Thanks, DankDoodles What is the difference between story with multiple parts or sagas, and one that is unfinished. I mean K Banning Kellum's Tobit Stories were multiple pages, and the famous NES Godzilla had multiple pages. I earnestly wish to know how my works, is different from, their multipart stories? Fathertobit (talk) 23:59, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Fathertobit Many Thanks! Thank you, kind sir. J. Deschene (talk) 20:46, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Author/user box/category I was told I have published enough stories to qualify for a category of sorts for said stories published by myself specifically and to ask you about this by HopelessNightOwl. Thanks, --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 02:05, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I appreciate it. I was also wondering how I would go about renaming Laser-Tag to '''Laser' (since there is already a story here named Laser Tag I thought it might get confusing). --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 05:12, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Laser-Tagged will do. Thanks for checking in, I am glad I took the time to think it over...---D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 04:06, October 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I appreciate it --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 14:25, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Bleh Yeah...bleh. Can you restore "Meek" to my page with the appropriate licensing e-i-e-i-o stuff? Gracias. Also, grats on being an admin. Again. :) Mystreve (talk) 15:29, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Happy Sun Daycare Thanks for following up on that for me. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 02:42, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Story yah uh i kinda didn't save my story so could you please just send it to me. i won't reupload it here i promose i just want what i worked on for about 4 hours back please. (Anno666) Accepted Thank you for reviewing my story "Echoism" in Deletion Appeal. I appreciate you taking the time. --Kolpik (talk) 21:27, October 21, 2018 (UTC) What was the "Blacklisted Subject" That caused my page Scotty the Murderer to be deleted? Boxman139 (talk) 01:43, October 24, 2018 (UTC) boxman139 hey I'm new and I wanted to know how often can I post stuff on here I forgot to sign my post im so sorry Jacobsgirl56 (talk) 13:05, October 25, 2018 (UTC)Jacobsgirl56 Thanks Ok thank you so much it means a lot to get feedback and I will do everything in my power to follow the rules. Jacobsgirl56 (talk) 13:08, October 25, 2018 (UTC)Jacobsgirl56 Thank You! Thank you for getting rid of my block! I just had to come here and say thank you! ImMagicalyDelicious (talk) 11:23, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Thomas retrieval Yep, that's the one! Thanks a bundle! Teridax2000 (talk) 01:05, October 28, 2018 (UTC) No problem, will do so. One more question, would there be any way to retrieve the image originally included? Teridax2000 (talk) 01:21, October 28, 2018 (UTC) I'd be thankful if you did send it to me, at teridax2000@gmail.com! Sorry if this has been a pain. Teridax2000 (talk) 01:28, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Message I'm here to tell you that i've lost interest in the wiki's and by the time you're done reading this then i'll be gone for a loooong time. Maybe i'll come back, maybe I wont, but just looking up things and not making any good stories...what's the point? Yeah, I know you tried to help. See ya later. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 01:18, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Hey I’m new to this wiki and uploaded a story that I was honestly proud of and spent days working on. Do you have any why you may have deleted it so I can fix and re upload it? Thanks Lovely wyvern (talk) 13:24, October 31, 2018 (UTC)wynter Story deleted I liked the story, but now I've lost it. And again I do not want to write elsewhere because I do not know the story by heart. Splatster (talk) 12:20, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello dear sir! thank you so much for deleting my post. I'm so terribly sorry for deceiving you and the others who commented me. I understood my mistake shortly after posting, and I feel ashamed of myself for doing this. As you could see, I am a novice writer, and all I want is to increase the exposure of my book. I suppose my desire to gain exposure distorted my common sense, and I found myself drifting. I'd like to thank you again for deleting my post, and I hope you and the other users who responded to me could forgive me. If this is not a great hassle, I would be happy to receive from you, a veteran and experienced writer in the field, tips to help a beginner writer as myself. hope to hear from you, and thank you again! sincerely, Woodstuck Quick question about my story Hey I am new to this wiki and I just submitted my creepypasta to it to help it reach more people. I saw that you did something on my story, The Watching Man, and it said "could use a second opinion" what did you mean by that? Hey, I apologize I was not aware incomplete stories were not allowed on this site I should have read every rule, thank you for clearing that up for me, at first I was confused since it was immediately deleted but now I realize, Once again I apologize ScottGBridges28 (talk) 21:03, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Exploding Head Syndrome Hi Travis, I don't want to be a bother, just wanted to say I really appreciate your message on dA and I appreciate you going to the trouble of letting me know that someone else posted my story, Exploding Head Syndrome, on this site. I understand the change in licensing and I'm very much OK with the story remaining on here under that user. I'm credited as the author and that's good enough for me. Again, I really appreciate it. Thank you for all your time and effort. TsamiTsunami (talk) 01:58, November 8, 2018 (UTC)TsamiTsunami ^_^ Story Copy Request Hello there! I am the author of a story you deleted back in 2016 (rightly so, it was hot trash!). It appears I have deleted the acocunt it was associated with as well, I think it was called moonshadow12 or something like that. I just wanted to see if you could get a copy of it. It was called "The Silence" and began : Entry 1:' Test Subject #17872 has been acting stranger then usual. Yes, even though he is a Hybrid- he doesn't think so. He has been jumping around acting like..."' Thanks so much! Thesilenceauthor (talk) 03:01, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Story Deletion What standards did my story, Splatterhouse 3: Stage Z, not reach?Splatterhouse 3 (talk) 18:59, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Resubmit My Story Resubmit my story '''Splatterhouse 3: Stage Z '''to the website, Bad Creepypasta Wiki https://badcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Creepypasta_Wiki